¿Forro?
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: "¿Qué quería utilizar un qué? ¿Y que estaba hecho de qué? No, no lo haría. Ella no dejaría que nada de aquello estuviese dentro de… No, eso no sucedería". InuxKag Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest


**Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest**

— **Desclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario la trama es completamente mía.

— **Nombre del fic: **¿Forro?

— **Nombre de la autora: **Sheila Pattz Salazar

— **Número de palabras: **2.425

— **Objeto usado: **Condón

— **Advertencias: **A continuación se presentaran escenas sexuales, personas susceptibles y menores de 18 años abstenerse, si desean leer queda bajo su responsabilidad.

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, bueno, he hecho esta pequeña historia enfocándome hacia lo divertido, lo cual fue casi un desafío, y en parte por eso decidí hacerla, ya que como algunas sabrán yo soy más enfocada hacia el drama. Espero que les guste!

**¿Forro?**

_¿Qué quería utilizar un qué? ¿Y que estaba hecho de qué? No, no lo haría. Ella no dejaría que nada de aquello estuviese dentro de… No, eso no sucedería. _

Hacía ya unas tres semanas que había regresado definitivamente al Sengoku, después de haber estado ausente tres años. Estaba feliz de haber regresado, estaba de vuelta con sus amigos y con su hanyou. Si, era suyo, por fin era suyo.

Él ahora caminaba a su lado mientras se dirigían a su cabaña, estaba visiblemente nervioso, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada fija hacia delante. No había mencionado una palabra desde que hubo terminado la pequeña ceremonia que se llevo a cabo para certificar su unión.

Y pues no podía negar que ella también lo estaba, sabía que aquella noche sucedería, se uniría a Inuyasha.

No tardaron mucho en recorrer el camino hasta la cabaña puesto que no estaba muy lejos de la de la anciana Kaede y la de Sango y su familia. Inuyasha la hizo atravesar la esterilla que hacía de puerta y luego paso detrás de ella.

Kagome comenzó a preparar el futon que ahora, por primera vez, compartiría con el hanyou. Al tenerlo listo se sienta sobre él, dejando un espacio para que Inuyasha la acompañase, pero el hanyou no se movió.

- Ven –le dijo dando una palmadita en el sitio vacio a su lado-

Él después de verla un par de segundos, inseguro, se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. No sabía qué demonios hacer, Miroku le había dicho algunas cosas, pero realmente había logrado comprender muy pocas. Le había explicado algunas cosas quizás demasiado gráficamente, y lo único que había logrado había sido perturbarlo. Maldito monje de mente pervertida.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que aquello resulto demasiado incomodo.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya -lo dice poniéndose de pie-

- Espera –ella se levanta a su vez- ¿no quieres estar conmigo? –le pregunta insegura-

- Si. No –libera un gruñido frustrado- No sé qué hacer

- Yo tampoco se mucho sobre esto, pero podemos averiguarlo… juntos

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto confundido. Kagome se acerco a él hasta quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo, y alzo su rostro para verlo, él a su vez inclino la cabeza-

- Podríamos comenzar… así –y lo beso-

Fue un beso leve, un simple roce de labios que se fue volviendo más exigente. Kagome rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou, y él coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella para mantener un equilibrio.

Se separaron sin aliento y con el rostro sonrojado. Kagome tomo la mano del hanyou y se dirigió con él de regreso al futon. Ella comenzó a desatarse su kimono blanco, mientras él la veía alerta. El kimono bajo por sus hombros y ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para impedir que bajase aun mas.

Inuyasha trago saliva, y luego, decidido, se acerco a ella. Con cuidado la hizo recostarse sobre el futon y luego volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Al menos aquello no resultaba tan difícil.

Kagome con manos tímidas comenzó a abrir el haori de Inuyasha, para seguir después con su kosode, él se separo de ella para quitarse las prendas y también retirar la espada de su cintura. Después continúo besando a la que sería su mujer.

Pequeños gemidos comenzaron a ser liberados de los labios de ella cuando él comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello. Se detuvo al recordar algo que las cosas que había dicho Miroku durante su tan perturbadora conversación.

Quizás debas utilizar un forro, resulta conveniente si no deseas que la señorita Kagome se embarace.

Se sentó erguido en el futon. La pelinegra le dedico una mirada confundida y a continuación también se sentó.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto-

- Quizás deberíamos utilizar… un… forro –termino de decir con dificultad-

- ¿Un qué? –pregunto confundida-

- Un forro. Miroku dijo que servía para evitar que… -él se interrumpio avergonzado-

- ¡Oh! –dijo ella al comprender y sonrojándose- un condón. ¿De eso hablas? –él ya miro sin comprender- Es para impedir que las mujeres queden embarazadas. ¿Existen en esta época? –pregunto sorprendida, aquella idea jamás se le paso por la cabeza. Él hanyou asintió con un sonrojo- ¿Cómo son? –quiso saber, quizás no era un bueno momento para preguntar, pero su curiosidad la impulsaba. Inuyasha la miro extrañado-

- Miroku dijo que estaban hecho de un cuero fino, que era los que recomendaba, ya que los otros están hechos con caparazón de tortuga o marfil e incluso de intestino de animales–al decir aquello vio como la cara de Kagome cambiaba a una de estupefacción-

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? –ella soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, él no podía estar hablando en serio. Pero al verlo tan serio supo que no estaba bromando- No estas bromeando –dijo ahora un susurro. Aquello resultaba tan… movió su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Y te lo dijo Miroku? Que ya tiene tres hijos con Sango.

- Bueno…

- Seria mejor prescindir de esos "forros" –dijo haciendo referencia a aquellos condones que utilizaban en esa época. Por Kami, solo pensar que eso estaría… ah, no, no quería ni pensar en ello. Ya estaba en una situación bastante complicada como para pensar en condones antiguos hecho con un cuero sacado de quien sabe dónde o de caparazón de tortuga o peor aún de ¡intestino de animal!, no, aquello era demasiado extraño y perturbador. Mejor hubiese resultado no preguntar nada-

Inuyasha se mantuvo observándola largo rato, estaba tenso y confundido. Después de unos minutos le pregunto dubitativo.

- ¿Estás segura? –ella asintió-

- Lo estoy, no quiero que algo que este hecho con cualquiera de esas cosas este… -se callo, estaba segura que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. No podía hablar de aquello, era vergonzoso-

El hanyou continuaba en la misma posición, con la mirada baja. Parecía mantener una lucha interna. Y de pronto lo vio todo claro. Él quería evitar que ella quedase embarazada.

- Inuyasha… -lo llamo en un susurro. El único indicio que le hizo ver que él la había escuchado fue cuando movió sus orejas puntiagudas- ¿No quieres tener un hijo? ¿Es eso? –pudo ver como el hanyou se tensaba aun mas. No respondió-

Ella de pronto se sintió incomoda y tonta, y además avergonzada. Con rapidez se coloco nuevamente el kimono, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. Se acostó en el futon dándole la espalda al hanyou.

El olor salado de las lágrimas de ella impregno su olfato y lo hizo volver en sí. Kagome estaba acurrucada de medio lado en el futon.

- Kagome –murmuro al momento que estiraba una mano para tocar el hombro de ella. No se movió- Soy un hanyou –dijo él, como si aquello respondiese a la pregunta que ella le había hecho- un maldito hanyou –la chica lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlo, las silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-

- Eso nunca me importo. No me importa que seas un hanyou, humano o youkai, no me importa hoy, ni me importara mañana. Te amo por todo lo que eres –le dijo con seguridad- Si me lo permites, quiero llevar a tus hijos en mi vientre, luego cargarlos y verlos crecer. Eso quiero ¿No quieres tu lo mismo? –le pregunto finalmente entre dudosa y esperanzada-

- Te amo –fue lo que dijo en respuesta-

Se retiraron las ropas sin premura, dándose el tiempo para conocer sus cuerpos. Se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio, Inuyasha recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, acaricio aquellas par de montañas en su pecho y las saboreo, lamio y beso. El fuerte aroma de la excitación impregnaba sus fosas nasales, tanto de parte de ella y por él mismo.

Subió para volver a besar los labios de la que sería su mujer, y al hacerlo, su miembro erecto, aquella parte de su anatomía a la que no le había tomado gran importancia nunca antes, rozo los muslos de ella, cosa que lo hizo gruñir. Su instinto le decía que la tomara, lo necesitaba, pero él no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Kag…? –no logro terminar de decir su nombre, su propio deseo le formaba un nudo en la garganta-

Ella lo vio y pareció comprender lo que él quería decirle, le asintió lentamente. Luego una de las manos de la chica le acaricio el pecho y descendió hasta llegar a aquel trozo de carne que ardía entre sus piernas. De sus labios salió una especie de gruñido ronco cuando la mano de Kagome lo rodeo. Ella abrió sus piernas y luego con cuidado lo guio. La escucho liberar un gemido cuando su miembro rozo el centro húmedo de ella.

- Allí –la escucho susurrar entre un gemido, y luego hizo un leve movimiento de caderas que pensó que lo volvería loco-

La mano de ella dejo de sujetarlo. Y el empujo, deslizándose en aquella húmeda zona, hasta encontrar una pequeña entrada y allí empujo un poco más, y se encontró con una resistencia, al hacerlo sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome se ponía tenso debajo del suyo.

- ¿Kag…? –su voz sonó ronca por la excitación pero también se denoto la preocupación.-

- Esta bien –le dijo ella tranquila- Bésame y sigue

Él hace lo que ella le dice y primero inclina su cabeza para unir sus labios con los de ella y luego los separa para comenzar a besar y lamer su cuello, sabía que debía marcarla como suya al momento de tomarla. Entra mas en ella, derrumbando aquella resistencia y deslizándose ahora en el interior de su, ahora, mujer, y mientras lo hacía también realizaba aquella marca de posesión en su cuello. La escucho liberar un gemido diferente a los que escuchaba minutos atrás, y a él llego un leve aroma a sangre, pero sabía que no era de la mordida en el cuello. Aterrado intento separarse de ella.

- No. No lo hagas –le dijo mientras envolvía su cintura con sus piernas haciendo que él se hundiera aun mas. La vio hacer una mueca-

- Te estoy lastimando –dice angustiado-

- Pasara dentro de poco –dice entre un jadeo-. Es por ser la primera vez. No te preocupes –le dice con una sonrisa-. Sigue –le dijo, pero él permaneció inmóvil-

Cuando él no se movió, ella comenzó a hacerlo, movió sus caderas en contra de las de él y lo hizo gruñir.

- Por favor, sigue –le suplico haciendo otro movimiento y liberando un gemido necesitado.-

El observo su rostro y vio que la mueca de dolor había desapareció, y fue cuando comenzó a embestir. Comenzó de forma lenta para no hacerle más daño, pero luego fue incrementando las embestidas, a medida que su propio deseo e instinto se lo exigía. Su miembro comenzó a ser apretado en aquella intima cavidad de ella y la escucho gemir su nombre. Continuo embistiendo hasta que él mismo se sintió explotar en el interior de ella y al mismo tiempo se sintió más aprisionado, llevándolo a un pico máximo de placer.

Minutos después se tumbó a un lado, saliendo del cálido interior de su mujer, pero se ocupo de atraerla a su cuerpo. No quería tener que apartarse nunca de ella.

Al despertar y tener a Kagome entre sus brazos se sintió el ser más afortunado. Toda la cabaña estaba impregnada con el aroma vivo de su reciente unión. El aroma de ella había cambiado tras su copula, y a través de su aroma podía saber que no la había dejado preñada.

La chica se movió y su cuerpo reacciono ante al movimiento, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ella se desperezo dentro del abrazo, y luego alzo su rostro para verlo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días –le dijo con voz melosa. Aun mantenía un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Él como respuesta la besa-

El beso solo duro un par de segundos, al separarse ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y él rodeándola con sus brazos.

Aunque ella le hubiese dicho que prescindiera del forro, o del "condón" como ella le había dicho, se sentía de cierta forma intrigado, después de lo que hicieron la pasada noche no lograba entender muy bien en donde se ubicaba aquello.

- ¿Kagome? –ella en respuesta solo hizo un leve ronroneo- ¿Cómo se… utiliza un… forro? –sintió como la chica se apartaba de su lado, incorporándose-

- ¿Aun sigues queriendo…? -la interrumpió antes de que ella terminase, negando con la cabeza-

- Solo no lo logro entender en qué momento podría utilizarse esa cosa –se apresuro a decir.

- Eh, bueno… -comenzó a decir ella sonrojándose aun mas- eres tu quien debe utilizarlo

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo? –pregunta casi desesperada por salir de aquello-

- ¿Por favor? –la escucho liberar un suspiro-

- Lo debes colocar en tu… -no pudo decirlo. Inuyasha espero que ella continuase y tan solo vio como señalo a aquella parte de su anatomía que había comenzado a reaccionar minutos atrás- y asegurarlo allí.

El hanyou la miro entre perturbado y asustado. Llevo sus manos hasta el lugar que ella señalaba, protegiéndolo. Había descubierto que esa parte de su cuerpo era muy sensible.

- Sera mejor olvidarnos de esa maldita cosa –dijo seriamente, y al momento escucho como Kagome soltaba un risa-

- Ya lo creo –le dijo conforme para después volver a recostarse en su pecho-

- Además creo que podre saber muy bien cuando estarás en celo, y cuando quedarías preñada –Inuyasha hablo con total normalidad y ella abrió sus ojos como platos, y luego dio un suspiro, resignada-

Ya no estaba en su tiempo, las cosas eran diferentes y tenían nombres diferentes. Se había unido a un hanyou y tendría que acostumbrarse a todo aquello, y para su sorpresa creía que no le resultaría tan difícil.

- Es bueno saberlo –dice con un sonrisa- ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que tendríamos unos cachorros preciosos –dijo utilizando aquella palabra con la que él solía llamar en ocasiones a los hijos de sus amigos o al propio Shippou-

El hanyou libera un gruñido ronco, excitado. En un movimiento ya tenía a Kagome recostada boca arriba en el futon, él estando sobre ella.

- Podríamos averiguarlo dentro de poco –le dice para después comenzar a lamer y besar su cuello, ella por su parte rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él mientras liberaba una risa llena de felicidad-

**FIN**


End file.
